


Fires of Passion

by DragonRose35



Series: The Little Things [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: While everyone else goes off on their own after getting back from killing a dragon... what do Bull and Zylhiro get up to?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This one is.... very smutty~ *laughs* Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! *grins*
> 
> ~ D.C.

They had only just beaten the dragon at the Storm Coast, Vinsomer- a dragon Zylhiro thought had to have been the worst of what they’d attacked so far. But it had been  _ thrilling _ , he had to admit. But it was mostly due to having watched the fire in Iron Bull’s eye when he faced the giant beast head on with Cassandra and Cole as Ellie, Dorian, and Zylhiro hung back- either firing magic or firing arrows.

And when everything was said and done, it left them all breathless, particularly Zylhiro as he watched Bull when the fight was over. It sent a shiver down his spine knowing that the Qunari was aroused after having killed the dragon. He would never admit to anyone that it aroused him too, but only knowing what would happen later when they traveled back to Skyhold.

That’s exactly what they had done though when they were finished with what they had to do at the Storm Coast. They traveled back to Skyhold and everyone went their separate ways- well, almost everyone.

Zylhiro went to the gardens first, just to spend a little idle time there as he tried to catch his breath and steeled himself up, before finally making his way to his rooms. He already knew what to find- except it surprised him when he was ambushed just when he got inside. One of Bull’s hands encircled his wrists, pinning them against the wall that the Qunari had backed the elf against while the other rested over his hip, fingers digging into his arse.

As Bull pressed himself up against the smaller male, the elf could feel  _ exactly _ how hard the warrior was and it thrilled him, a shiver running down his spine.

Kissing the Qunari sharply, Zylhiro whimpered when Bull pulled away, pressing him against the wall, “You kept me waiting,  _ Kadan _ ,” the Qunari rumbled and Zylhiro licked his lips, crystal blue eyes blown wide with lust. “You should know better than to keep me waiting.”

Zylhiro didn’t even deny these words, especially when Bull gave him exactly what he wanted a few moments later, claiming his lips fiercely and picking him up off the ground, forcing the elf to wrap his legs around the Qunari’s waist. “ _ Ma vhenan _ …  _ M-Ma vhe- _ ” the elf’s breath hitched when Bull’s fingers went inside of his trousers, brushing over his dry, puckered entrance.

“I would punish you, but I am far too impatient,” Bull said with a growl and Zylhiro whimpered.

“ _ Take _ me Bull! I’m  _ yours _ ! Please!” he pleaded, earning a rather predatory smirk from the Qunari before he was suddenly tossed right onto the bed. He bounced like ragdoll, a sharp gasp of surprise leaving his parted lips and he watched with wide eyes as the Qunari stalked towards him. “B-Bull…”

Practically pouncing on the elf, Bull pinned him to the bed, tearing off his armor just as easily as he would if Zylhiro had been wearing his usual Skyhold clothing. Spreading the elf’s legs himself and nearly bending the limber creature in half, Bull growled when he heard Zylhiro’s gasping cry.

Far too impatient for foreplay, Bull went straight for Zylhiro’s hole, slicking it with his spit as he licked into his entrance, relishing in the elf’s cries and moans and whimpers of pleasure. Two delicate, small hands reached out to grab his horns, but he hardly cared and only continued prepping the other. Spit was all Zylhiro would need for now and besides, Bull could be caring and  _ gentle _ later.

Right now he wanted to  _ fuck _ , and  _ take _ , and  _ breed _ his little elf and there was nothing that would stop him. Corypheus himself could knock on Skyhold’s doors and he wouldn’t give two shits about anything but Zylhiro.

Pulling away roughly, Bull made to rid both of them of their armor entirely before he finally spat into his hand, slicking his arousal. Pressing the tip against the elf’s entrance, he pushed in roughly, giving his lover no time to adjust, the flames of passion raging ever so high. It wasn’t like Zylhiro was complaining, though he knew well enough from what Cole had told him that the word,  _ Katoh _ , was always at the tip of his tongue. But he never said it, so Bull never stopped.

Thrusting into the elf as hard and as fast as he knew Zylhiro could handle it, he pushed just a little more, going that little bit harder and that little bit faster. The elf cried out with each thrust and Bull didn’t care if half the hold could hear him.

Zylhiro reached his completion first, spilling untouched onto his own stomach, pearly white strands decorating the tattoos already marking the skin above his navel. Bull grunted when the elf’s walls clenched unbearably tight around his thick girth but he wasn’t finished yet.

Slowing his thrusts, he pressed his cock against the elf’s prostate, bringing him back to the edge so quickly Bull would be worried if he didn’t know what he did. Despite how sensitive Zylhiro always got after his first orgasm he could cum at least four more times before things started to border on too much.

Bull himself could only go as far as making the elf cum twice more before he had to reach his own completion. His pace was brutal and Zylhiro had tears streaming down his tattooed cheeks but he never said the word and that was all that mattered to Bull.

Finally pushing himself over the edge, Bull roared his orgasm, spilling deep inside of the elf and causing him to cum for a fourth time, adding to the mess on his stomach. “ _ Fuck _ …” Bull groaned, panting slightly as he caught his breath and he cracked his eyes open to look at the elf beneath him. Letting out a deep chuckle when he saw how dazed the other was, he rolled them over so that Zylhiro was on top, though he stayed sheathed inside of the other. “Good?” Bull asked and Zylhiro hummed, boneless where he lay on Bull’s chest.

“ _ Ar lath _ …” the elf murmured, sound tired and exhausted and Bull smiled, rubbing one hand over his little lover’s back and brushing the fingers of his other through Zylhiro’s now unkempt hair.

“Love you, too,  _ Kadan _ .” Bull said in return, letting silence fall over them for a few more minutes before he spoke again. “Give me ten minutes and we’ll go again.” Zylhiro’s groan was mixed with a laugh as he pressed his face against Bull’s chest, but the Qunari wasn’t fooled, feeling the elf’s smile  _ and _ the subsequent effect his words had on his smaller lover’s arousal. “Oh yeah,” Bull said with a feral grin, “we’re definitely going again.”


End file.
